1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc recording apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disc recording apparatus for recording data on a disc after it has been temporarily stored in a memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An optical disc system which records and/or reproduces digital audio signals to and from an optical disc or a magneto-optical disc with a diameter of 64 mm which is housed in a disc cartridge has been developed. With sound compression technologies, the amount of original digital audio signals is compressed to around 1/5 times thereof and recorded on the optical disc. Thus, using a small disc with a diameter of 64 mm, digital audio signals can be recorded or reproduced thereto and therefrom for around 74 minutes long.
In an optical disc recording and/or reproducing apparatus, when data is recorded, laser power should be controlled. In addition, the interleave length of CIRC (cross-interleave Reed-Solomon code) is 108 frames, which is longer than one sector. Thus, a linking area is required. Therefore, on the optical disc, signals are recorded or reproduced cluster by cluster, each cluster consisting of 36 sectors. Data is recorded to 32 sectors of one cluster consisting of 36 sectors. The remaining four sectors are used for a linking area and a subdata area.
At the time of reproducing, data is reproduced from the optical disc at a higher transmission rate than that of a decoder which decodes compressed data. The reproduction data is temporarily stored in a buffer memory. Even if digital signals stored on the optical disc cannot be read due to vibration or the like, the data stored in the buffer memory is output as reproduction signals for around 3 seconds. During this time, an optical pickup is accessed again to the position at which the track jump has occurred and the signals are read again. Thus, it can be prevented that reproduction sounds are intermitted.
In such an optical disc, after data of one cluster is stored in a buffer memory, the data is recorded on the optical disc. To fully collect data of one cluster, it takes around 2 seconds. When a stop key is pressed while data is being recorded, if the record operation is stopped after data of one cluster is fully collected in the buffer memory, the record state continues until the data is fully collected in the buffer memory although the user has stopped recording. Thus, the operability of the optical disc is improper.
On the other hand, when the stop key is pressed while data is being recorded, if the record operation is stopped while data of one cluster is stored in the buffer memory, the data stored in the buffer memory is lost. As a result, there occurs a problem such that when data is read from the optical disc, the last portion thereof is discontinued.